fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen
Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet and Fairy Tail Mage Evergreen. Prologue During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, Evergreen interrupts the contest stating that it is boring and that she is the winner. When Lucy Heartfilia tells her that she is messing with her rent money, Evergreen turns her to stone and burns the stage curtain, revealing that she has turned all the contestants to stone. Then Laxus arrives along with Freed and Bickslow, stating that Fairy Tail is going to participate in a contest to decide who the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-18 As the battle of Fairy Tail progresses, more and more of Fairy Tail's Mages defeat each other, and the number of active Fairy Tail members drops to two. Natsu decides that he should revive Erza himself; he tries to burn the stone off of her and in the process she begins to crack. Natsu and Gajeel, worried that she has been broken, attempt to fix her, but Erza returns to normal instead and states that she felt hot, asking if it was Natsu's doing, assaulting Natsu and Gajeel afterwards. They then realize that she has turned back to normal because of her artificial eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 13-18 Departing to take place in the battle, Erza runs around the town; eventually she crosses paths with Evergreen and she shoots multiple daggers at her, but Erza dodges her attack with ease, and their battle begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 1-6 Battle Evergreen begins flipping in the air and drops dust all around Erza. She then activates her spell Fairy Bomb: Gremlin and it causes a massive explosion, but Erza escapes it and requips a sword, attempting to slash Evergreen, although she misses and slices through a water tank near her. Erza then states that if she defeats Evergreen she can turn everyone back to normal, and Evergreen asks her if she thinks she can do that while activating her Stone Eyes. Erza closes one of her eyes and states that it won't work anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 7-8 Evergreen is shocked to see that her ability doesn't work, and Erza attempts to slash her again. Evergreen then states that she didn't realize Erza had an artificial eye and says that she'll just have to use a different kind of Magic, using her spell Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, with a barrage of needles being shot out of Evergreen's body towards Erza. Erza dodges them at first, but uses her swords to slice away those that she can't dodge. She then moves in to attack Evergreen again, but Evergreen flies away and says that Erza is too slow. Erza then begins to chase after Evergreen and deflects her needles as she chases her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 9-11 Evergreen compliments Erza on being able to dodge all of those needles, but proceeds to ask if she can keep dodging in case she doubles the number of needles. Evergreen then doubles the output of her needles, and they begin to pierce Erza, with Evergreen laughing and stating that the name of Titania now belongs to her. Erza then requips two swords, holding them with her toes, and slices away the excess needles with her feet, much to Evergreen's shock. Erza then kicks the two swords that are on her feet towards Evergreen and they pin her to a brick wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 12-16 Aftermath Erza states that even someone like Evergreen is still a member of Fairy Tail and that if she wants to call herself Titania then by all means she can, because she doesn't know who gave her that name in the first place. Erza then goes on to state that if Evergreen releases all of the contestants, she will not harm her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 16-17 Evergreen, however, retorts that Erza is naive. She states that her Stone Eyes have one more power, remote control, and that if Erza doesn't take off her clothes and prostrate herself naked before her, she will turn all those women to dust. Erza seemingly complies, but then requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor along with many weapons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 17-18 Erza states that if Evergreen values winning over her life, then in taking her soul she would avenge the deaths of those crumbling maidens. Evergreen then begins to panic and scream, but Erza punches her in the face and tells her that this is how a real bluff is done.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 18-19 All of the contestants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest then return to normal, and Makarov begins to rejoice, wondering what Laxus will do now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 19-21 Concurrently, in the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus angrily states that he can't believe how weak Evergreen has gotten.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 2 References Navigation